EAW Reckless Wiring (2016)
'Reckless Wiring '''features the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on the EAW brands: ''Dynasty, Showdown, ''and ''Voltage. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The event hosts the ability for fans to vote online through eawnetwork.forumotion.com on certain aspects of every match. With Fighting Spirit 2 finished and done with, Hexa-Gun prevailed with Hexa-Gun taking control of Voltage, with Y2Impact at the helm. Impact would address the fans of Voltage on the situation at hand, only for the Answers World Champion Mr. DEDEDE to interrupt him mid-speech. With the two having some heated words exchanged between the two, Impact would make an executive decision. No number one contender's match, no polls, just an decision to place himself up against Mr. DEDEDE for the championship at Reckless Wiring. Y2Impact will be searching for his coveted seventh reign as world champion as Mr. DEDEDE would make it known that he will repeat the success from Pain for Pride 6 and show who laughs last. The final Voltage before Reckless Wiring would bear witness to the contract signing of the match being called "Match of the Universe: Part Two". Both men would sign the contract, until the fight would break out between the two with Y2Impact laying Mr. DEDEDE out with the Evisceration, leaving DEDEDE out cold with the Answers World Championship raised up in the air in his possession. After the events of Rising Tide, World Heavyweight Champion Brian Daniels would arrive to Dynasty and confront Scott Oasis on his assault on him. Oasis would walk out to respond, claiming that he should've been the one to win King of Elite and how he has worked to receive nothing in return, and he had to force the hand to get his championship match. Right as it was going to be confirmed both Scott Oasis and Brian Daniels would face at Reckless Wiring, Sebastian Monroe would walk out and deny Oasis his shot and say he had to earn it by going in a contender's match against Tig Kelly. With an interference by Zack Crash and JJ Silva to assist Tig Kelly, Scott Oasis would claim victory and the title shot against Brian Daniels. Shortly after winning, a brawl would break out between Oasis and Brian that would go all the way to the outside of the arena. The following week, both men would meet again in a contract signing for the future match to come to not only confirm the title match, but decide the stipulations to be voted upon by the fans. Brian Daniels would make the first two choices, which would be a match usually reserved for House of Glass in Glass Wallz and a match that ordinarily exclusive to Shock Value in Glass Wallz, but Scott Oasis would interrupt and decide on the final stipulation himself with a Barbed-Wire Steel Cage. It wouldn't take long before Brian would leap from his seat and attack Oasis as the situation would devolve into another brawl between the two of them. The final show before Reckless Wiring would host a tag team match between the two rivals against MX-13. With Scott Oasis not showing for the match, Brian Daniels single-handedly defeated both men with ease. Scott would make his arrival after the match, causing another fight to break out between the two, but this time ending with security forced to pry both men apart as this would showcase that these two men were willing to do whatever it takes to punish the other. At Reasonable Doubt, Kevin Devastation decimated Lannister prior to his EAW Championship Match, preventing him from being able to defend the championship against Vic Vendetta. Vic would almost be denied his championship match, but the match would be instead changed into a Falls Count Anywhere Triple Threat Match against Jamie O'Hara and Aren Mstislav. Vic Vendetta would walk out victorious, winning his first world championship in EAW in the process. After this, Vic would be livid with his hired manager for assaulting Lannister since it almost cost him the championship and in response to this, he destroyed Kevin Devastation and making it known he was finished with him. During a six-man tag team match that included the both of them, a brawl would break out between the both of them and Kevin Devastation would steal the championship. On the final Showdown prior to Reckless Wiring, Vic Vendetta would call out Kevin Devastation and would demand his championship back from him. However, Kevin would state that he could have his championship back if he agreed to give him a championship match with the following stipulations: If Kevin would be victorious, Vic would have to swear his loyalty; however, if Vic would defeat him, he would be forced to retire from EAW. Vic would accept the terms of this match, setting up the confrontation between the two for the championship. After returning at Rising Tide, Cyclone would make his return match to Dynasty against Lucian Black. Beforehand, Drastik would have an interview where he would deny any allegations that he did not accept Cyclone's challenge from fear. In the main event, Cyclone would defeat Lucian Black, proving that he was more ready than ever to get back in the match. The next week, Cyclone would be in an interview, but Drastik would interrupt. Cyclone would challenge Drastik for a match at Reckless Wiring, but Drastik would not accept. After some goading from Cyclone, Drastik would cave and accept, but would make the choices for stipulations for the event. The stipulations chosen were Submission Match, "I Quit" Match, and Loser Leaves Dynasty. The next show, both men would be placed in singles competition. The first match would be Cyclone versus Dustin Brasch where Cyclone would get the easy victory, but Drastik would attack with a steel chair until left in a pool of his own blood and broken by his hands. Drastik would follow with a match against Tig Kelly in the main event, where he would pick up the victory, only for a beaten Cyclone to appear from the back and fight his way to Drastik with a steel chain wrapped around his fist where a brawl would ensue between both men and the chaos would spill over to the backstage area. Cyclone and Drastik would be given a moment to say a few final words before Reckless Wiring, with both men speaking confidently about their chances in the match and ready to defeat the other without swallowing a bitter pill of defeat. Ashten Cross would appear on the Voltage after Fighting Spirit 2 to discuss the situation with the EAW New Breed Championship. After situations arose, the championship would be vacated, but a resolution has been made. At Reckless Wiring, a triple threat match will be held between all three brands for who will become New Breed Champion. Dynasty and Showdown will have their contender decided via triple threat qualifiers, but Voltage will have theirs decided via poll. The Voltage elitists placed on the polls were: Pheonix Winterborn, Beretta, Ryan Young, and Hamau Koa. Dynasty would announce a triple threat match, by order of Sebastian Monroe, between contender Dustin Brasch, Mark Michaels, and Kevin Hunter to determine who will represent Dynasty in the title match. In the match, Mark Michaels became victorious pinning former number one contender Dustin Brasch after landing a Screen Cracker. Showdown would make their choice on the person to represent them at Reckless Wiring, making their chosen contender Maxwell Dachs. Results Polls Category:EAW Category:2016 Category:EAW CPV's